


Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After ep9, Grogu as a human, M/M, POV Third Person, alternative universe, different from the original plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: Do not go gentle into that good night,Old age should burn and rave at close of day;Rage, rage against the dying of the light.不要温和地走进那良夜，老年应当在日暮时燃烧咆哮；怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝——by Dylan Thomas （巫宁坤 译）
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

格洛古隔着很远就看到了那个女孩。五月的雅汶潮湿黏热，夏日咬住雨季的尾巴蜿蜒而至，即便此时此刻白日的暴雨已然咆哮而过，四周水汽依旧饱满。格洛古停下脚步，先仰头看一眼空中，星光明亮，隔着水雾晕开，如同沙粒在镜面打磨。

女孩瘦长的身影靠着车门，道旁灯光在她脚下胶着成一团黑色影子。她低着头，仿佛要和那影子一起融进黑暗中去。格洛古看着她两指放在唇边，不由皱了皱眉。

他曾经说过，缉毒警还是不要让自己对某种东西上瘾的好，若要保持清醒，静坐冥想反而更加有用。格洛古在心底迟疑了一下，他不敢让那个名字掠过自己的脑海，掠过，真正成为过去式。

“把烟掐了吧。”格洛古走近，他的语气比预想的柔和。

女孩闻言一抖，似乎丝毫没有意识到他在靠近。她有些失魂落魄，大概是因为他吧，那个反叛者，他曾经的师弟——又或许还因为另一个人，另两个人……好多人。她抬起头看向他，一边在垃圾桶上碾灭烟头，她的眼神……破碎。格洛古不知道自己为什么会选择这个词，也不知道是这个词定义了这眼神，还是这眼神定义了这个词，只是他看进那双暗色瞳孔的一瞬间，心底突然升腾起一种逃离的冲动，不是退缩，而是溃败之后的逃离。最初那些记忆，黑暗的斗室，锁链，男人的低语，针刺，訇然涌入。他下意识地握紧双拳，向左侧微微瞥了一眼，没有人——此时此刻，那个曾经一直陪在他身边的人，并不在。你已经不是那个话都说不清楚的孩子了，格洛古。他对自己说，克制住四下张望的冲动。

空气在四周炙烤，他的衬衣紧紧黏着脊背，汗水咬住长裤。女孩破碎的眼神慢慢聚拢成完整的形状，但又如同淋了雨的猫，格洛古此刻开始痛恨自己多年养成的观察能力了。她撇开目光，伸出一只手：“你好，我是蕾伊。”

“格洛古。”他虚握了一下就松开。女孩的手掌干涩。

“飞机晚点了么。走吧。”她不像在问，也不像开场的寒暄，反而像是自言自语。

他拉开车门，充足的冷气扑面而来，撞了他一个激灵，鬼魅的恐惧贴着躯体蒸发殆尽，悲伤却因为冷彻而凸显。他定了定神，钻进车里，拉上安全带。

“我们先去哪？”他问道。蕾伊已经打开车灯，闻言转过头略显吃惊地看了他一眼：

“你想去哪？”言下之意，你能去哪。的确，这里已经没有他能呆的地方了，于是他只摇了摇头，没有说话。

蕾伊顿了顿，仿佛想起来了什么：“我们直接去局里，你先将就一夜。我手头还有点事要收尾，挺乱的。”她按了按额角，“抱歉，萝丝忘记帮你订旅馆了，事情……太突然。”

“没事，谢谢你能来接我。”格洛古礼貌地道谢，嘴里咂摸着那个词。“事情”，仿佛一个难以启齿，却又心照不宣的秘密，就好像如果不说，就永远不会成为现实一样。冷气有点过足了。格洛古微微瑟缩，理了理衣服下摆，拽住衣角，仿佛能给自己添一点勇气，把那个名字死死地烙在心上似的。

卢克，卢克·天行者。

这个名字没有掠过，而是驻留，在他心头缓缓摩擦，想要钻出一个洞，低头看进去，如同隔着玻璃的黑夜。黑夜，格洛古腹诽，想借这片浓稠的昏暗嘲笑一下命运，但最终只是勉强扯了扯嘴角，这和他多么的不相衬啊。

女孩再没有说话，格洛古也没有开腔。这不是一个好时机，至少要等到他们停车之后，或者更不济，要到明天，他们才能有坐下来好好谈谈的机会。他沉默着，看街灯沿着窗棂滑落，暖橘光芒磕在银色的金属上，砰。

砰。

格洛古听到门摔上的声音。他知道对方不是故意的，他知道他平素是个无比温柔的人，无论是对他，对他爸爸，还是对其他学生。他知道，是那件事对他打击太大，关门前的最后一瞥，他捕捉到那个摇摇欲坠的背影。或许他现在已经不想再见到任何人，毕竟这已经算是一无所有，他的外甥，他的学生，乃至他付诸数十年辛劳的事业与理想——不，他还有他，还有他爸爸，或许他现在正靠着那扇门，闭着眼睛，恐惧却渴求，希望有人能来敲敲门，告诉他……

他正抬脚向前走，却听到身后的人大步向前，似乎只在一瞬间，就掠过他，走到那扇门前，抬手想要敲门，却又有片刻的犹豫。他看到爸爸凌乱的深色头发，他的头微微垂着，如同某种悲怆和悼念，又仿佛他正把额头靠在那扇门上，就像他们曾经做过的成百上千次那样。

“卢克。”爸爸说，“别这样——”

格洛古赶上去，站在爸爸身边，把手放在门框上，仔细听着门里的动静。门板下侧有什么东西摩擦的声音，似乎是布料，像是微弱又嘶哑的呼喊。

“我知道你想静一静，但至少，先让我看到你，我必须要确保……”

“确保什么？我不会像本那样疯掉么？”门后传来一个低沉的声音，仿佛此时此刻那边的人才是戴着头盔的那一个。

“不，卢克，”爸爸说，“我知道你不会的。你从一开始就不是——”

“所以从一开始，我就不应该收下本。”门后面又有窸窸窣窣的声音，格洛古猜想是他站了起来，也许他会把手放在门上，就像小时候经常隔着自己的卧室门做的那样。他会轻声说，格洛古，别怕，不会有人再来夺走你了。

门后面的声音还在继续，仿佛一个人拼命想要逃脱却频频回头，那是来自过去的恐惧，是悲剧已经发生之后更深一层的后怕，是懊悔，甚至有些许的自我厌恶。

“那孩子太过敏感，莱娅和韩也经常不在，我又那么严厉……我不想让他们失望，他是我唯一的外甥啊，那么聪明的一个孩子。丁，你知道吗，这一切都是我的错。”

他近乎呓语地叫出爸爸的名字。格洛古感觉身边的人狠狠地颤抖了一下，悬在门上的手缓缓握成拳状。

“卢克，这不是你的错，你心里清楚，不是么？”爸爸的声音近乎低吼，但却不是在苛责门后的人，而仿佛是对命运的怒斥，“你只是太害怕，害怕他重蹈……”他硬生生哽住，如同碰到滚烫的烙铁，却把疼痛咽回肚里。

但门后的人知道爸爸指的是谁：“是啊……我父亲。我父亲为了救我回头，他终究回了头，但是本……丁，别说了，我求你。Cyar’ika，丁。我求你，别再说了。这一切已经无法挽回，我真的没有办法面对你们任何一个人，所以你……走吧，丁——还有你，格洛古，我知道你也在。”

格洛古的手指不控制地痉挛。爸爸闻言看了他一眼，眼球里血丝密布，但是痛楚很快就收敛，或许是面对他的原因。格洛古宁愿他此时戴上头盔，这样他的眼神便不至于刺痛自己。

父亲。这个词提醒了他。他一直有意识地避开不谈对方在自己心目中的角色：师父，还是父亲？又或者说，此时此刻，他把自己定义为对方的什么人？学生，还是……儿子？

格洛古发现，自己原来从未试图去定义这段关系。曾经他还在学校安安稳稳地学习，和一大帮将来要去往各地就职的同学；那时候他满心想要做一个和师父一样的缉毒警，严厉、一丝不苟的师父。可他仍然温厚，循循善诱，面对格洛古时，他经常是笑着的，是否塔图因风沙过境之后的太阳就是如此明亮？格洛古对此深信不疑。他会说，格洛古，今晚你爸爸要来看你哦，我们回家，你有什么想吃的么？格洛古说他想吃烧汁牛蛙腿，于是身边的人笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，后来他长得比他还要高，便改成轻轻搂住他的肩膀。他看着他围了围裙做饭的样子，他看着灰白逐渐爬上他沙尘一样的金发，他看着那双蓝色眸子的锋芒之上逐渐叠起细密的皱纹，他还看着，他爸爸，那样轻柔地呼唤他。

“Cyar’ika。”同样的呼唤，不过此刻声音颤抖。爸爸支撑不住似地单手抵住额头，整条小臂顶在门上，他对着门呼吸，仿佛在期待那些微弱的气息也能够穿过木质门板细密的组织传入那人耳畔，“Cyar’ika。”他又说了一遍，咬紧牙关，把那些音节从牙缝里逼出来，如同妥协，也好像乞求。格洛古有些痛恨自己，痛恨自己到现在都没有开口，本，或者说凯洛·伦似乎比他更有勇气，至少他能大声吼出恨，而自己却退缩不敢说爱。

他深吸一口气，将所有疑惧尽数压下，然后开口道：

“父亲。”

爸爸转过头看着他，双目微张，挑起嘴角似乎想笑，但最终只弯成一个歪斜的弧度。格洛古在心底将它补完成一个欣慰的笑容。

门的另一边没了响动。格洛古迟疑了片刻，组织好的句子在他脑海中溃败，他索性摇摇头将其挥去，继续道：

“父亲，我听你的，不会留下。”爸爸仍看着他，不过双眉纠成一个结。格洛古凝视着那双棕色眼睛，困惑之下恐惧的暗流涌动。他在心底里叹了口气，“我会去阿索卡阿姨那里继续我的训练，之后我会去达戈巴一段时间。”爸爸猛地攥住他的胳膊，赏金猎人多年来的体力训练让那双手如同一把钳子，攥得他生疼，爸爸凝视着他，缓缓摇了摇头，格洛古没有移开视线。他对着面前的人，也对着门里的人，斩钉截铁：“我不会放弃作为缉毒警的理想。我希望你们相信我能够保护好我自己，我不再是那个孩子了。如果可以，我甚至能保护好你们。”

他知道爸爸想带他和曼达洛人生活在一起，但是他有他的道。他们的道并非歧路，也并非殊途，他们可以并行，可以相交，可以在日暮时分拥抱。

“所以父亲，”他不想让自己哽住，索性压低声音，虽然听起来像绝望的恳求，不过难道不是么？“至少让我看着你，和你说再见吧。”

过了好久——至少感觉上像是好久，久到格洛古愣愣地盯着墙上的挂钟，灯光沿着指针拖拽浓稠的影子，不知道分秒转过几圈；久到他回过神来看向窗外夜幕降下的天空，没有听到归鸟的鸣声，许是黑暗太重，压得翅膀都倦了；久到他想着在云城见过的最湛蓝的天空，蓝得就像日光透过宝石，像他父亲的双眸。

那双眼睛出现在他眼前。爸爸几乎猝不及防地踉跄一下，数十年养成的下意识反应此时此刻完全没有派上用场。紧接着一只手伸出来扶住他，是反射着温黄光芒的义肢，咔哒一下，那里面替换的零件仍然没那么灵便。父亲另一只手松开旋钮，搭上爸爸的肩膀，义肢转而握住格洛古的手臂，人造皮肤惊人地贴合，甚至还有类似的触感，但却又有某种僵硬，格洛古相信这很精妙地传达了使用者的情绪。

“你们俩啊……除了莱娅之外最难搞定的就是你们这一老一小。”父亲扯出一个憔悴的笑，蓝色眼睛像教堂花窗上的易碎玻璃，“我尊重你的想法，格洛古，我会帮你联系阿索卡。还有你，丁，还是倔得不行，我都以为你要用头盔砸我了。”说完，他自己先笑了笑，可被调侃的那一方狠狠抿着嘴唇，仿佛已经预料到接下来要发生的事情。

父亲深吸了一口气，就好像说出剩下的话需要无限的勇气：“但我仍然坚持自己的决定。给我一点时间吧，好吗？我保证……”他没有说下去，或许他不愿给出实现不了的承诺，又或许他根本无意实现。格洛古不敢细想。

“……我爱你们。”最后的音节渐弱，如同心电图抖动成直线。格洛古拼命感受人造皮肤上不存在的温暖，可是那手指收紧，压得他生疼，沿着手臂爬上去按住太阳穴往深里钻，如同绝望地拉住一个濒临破碎的梦境。

他想要回应。他回应了吗？他不记得了。他是在哪里？在何时？那是他们最后的相遇吗？在那样一个雅汶的夜里也下雨了吗？和今晚一样？今晚？今晚……

雨水轰鸣如同发动机阵阵低吼，他猛地醒转过来，右上臂的酥麻感顿时让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他发觉自己正侧着头抵着窗子，或许在那个专心开车的女孩看来他仅仅是在沉思，而并非陷入睡眠，还从一个噩梦中醒来——噩梦，若依照此刻的情景，当然是一个噩梦，可当时……他们三个人，他和他的双亲紧紧倚靠的时候，那种安心，踏实，和未来总会转好的希冀，是否真是噩梦之间一晃而过、供人喘息的温馨？

敏锐如对方，还是意识到了他方才游离的状态。

“做梦了？”蕾伊的声音里满是关切，甚至还有些许的同病相怜。格洛古并不排斥这种同情，甚至还感受到了些许安慰，至少相似的人们总会有那么一瞬间踏上同一条道路。

“手套箱里有薄荷糖，提神的。或者你想到了局里再睡？”蕾伊说着，调了调车灯，远近光交替闪烁，映出大门前的水洼。

在他睡着的时候，雅汶又下起雨了。似乎整座城市在雨里才会收获静谧与安详，如同巨大的肺部，密布雨水做的血脉，呼吸。格洛古试图寻找雨水的节奏，缓慢地吸气又呼气，望着缉||毒||局独栋楼里朦胧的灯光，觉得自己会短暂踏入一个小社会。自从他上次存在于一个集体之中已经过去了五年，思及此他竟然有些许的畏葸。凯洛·伦，抑或是本·索洛——他在死前变回了原本的自己么？一如安纳金·天行者？当时他注视着他，黑色眼睛中并没有波涛汹涌，反而平静如深渊，让他想起吞噬一切的黑洞。伦踩住一个人的头颅，开枪，他没来得及阻止，父亲推了他一把，对他说快跑，紧接着枪声再次响起，父亲趔趄一下向后倒去，机械手爆裂开来，那里面的零件打在他身上，似乎比枪击还痛。

“谢谢。”格洛古突然说道，像是对着空气低语。

“嗯？啊，不用谢。”蕾伊短促地笑了一声，有那么一瞬间露出少年人独有的羞涩。

“丁……”似乎是第一次说出这个名字，尾音跳动在舌尖还有些滞涩，“丁·贾林，我的……父亲，他来过吗？”

“来过。”蕾伊迟疑了一下，把车子停好，熄火，她从裤子口袋里掏出了一样东西，“他给了我这个，让我转交给你。”

格洛古接过，其实一碰到那金属，他就知道那是什么了。他把东西裹在手掌里，手指暗暗摩挲，推开车门 五月的雅汶，暴雨倾盆。

\----

蕾伊见到那个男人还是在昨天下午，天气出奇的晴朗。她从缉毒局二楼的窗户望去，那个戴着头盔的男人和门口的值班警卫交谈了几句之后，站在门口，微薄的阳光之下，像一把锋利的银色刀刃。

有那么一瞬间她以为自己看到了本·索洛，同样锐利到能切割阳光，但她很快告诉自己那不是。已经好几天了，幻觉总是见缝插针——但正站在那的男人不是，他的背挺得很直，双腿牢牢踩在地上，如同雨林扎下深深的根，有岁月的痕迹，仿佛投下一粒石子之后最初蔓延开的那道波纹。

“我出去一下。”她转过转椅，冲对面的芬恩说道，后者正在帮忙整理从科洛桑带回的相关文件。过不了几天他和波就会回去了，蕾伊想着，心中又有些失落。

“你桌上的我帮你收拾了啊？”芬恩扬了扬手里的卷宗。蕾伊已经跑到门边，只来得及撂下一句“谢谢”。

她小跑着下楼，迎面碰到正走进来的警卫，对方看到她还没等开口，她便摆了摆手，从他身边跑过去。还好局里有冷气，蕾伊不合时宜地想，如果曼达洛人一年四季都戴着头盔，那要么头盔里有最好的透气和降温设备，要么他们就绝不能生活在雅汶。

男人看到她，也走近了些许，但似乎又略有些迟疑。蕾伊意会，做了一个“请”的手势，男人这才放松下来，随她一起进了大楼。他们找了一楼的一间空闲的小会议室，蕾伊坐下，打开空调。

“蕾伊……警官？”他单刀直入，听起来并不想寒暄。蕾伊也不想，此时此刻他们的情绪之中，恐怕都空不出位置供什么陌生人停留。他看来并不知道蕾伊的姓氏，而蕾伊也不想告诉他，毕竟都是些旁生的枝节，不必多谈。

蕾伊的情绪总能被轻易调动，似乎在空中飘荡，也许是因为她有很强的共情能力——为此师父还多次督促她适当调节，以免影响理智的判断。而此时她面对这个曼达洛人，不禁暗暗好奇，师父那样一个心境平和的人，在同他相处的时候，又会是怎样一番光景？想到这，她微微笑了笑，胸口虬结的悲恸纾解了些许。

“是的，丁·贾林先生。”她也没藏着掖着故意板出一副严肃的表情，因为对方只会把这当作一种正当的礼貌表现。

说实话，蕾伊没指望他会来，因为她没有收到对方正式的邮件回复，而格洛古，他的养子，则诚恳地回复了一封感谢信，说自己会尽快搭乘最早一架班机来到雅汶。现在想来曼达洛人必然是一个行动派，收到邮件不过二十四小时就直接上门，除非……有什么不得不面谈的理由，毕竟，从师父鲜少的叙述当中，她得知对方似乎曾经是一个赏金猎人，对于政府一类的相关机构，一定还残存些许敏感。

“我很惊讶您竟然会亲自赶来。”蕾伊说道。

“有一样东西，我想拜托警官转交给我儿子。我们后天……才开始，我目前手头还有点事情要处理，他应当是明天晚间的飞机，所以我估计抽不开身见他，请警官务必告诉他，我不会缺席。”曼达洛人的声音穿透头盔，平稳，有些滞涩，缓慢之中掺杂某种沙哑，听得蕾伊一怔，瞬间想起阿克托海底汹涌的波涛冲撞砂石。

在与卢克·天行者产生短暂交集的一年当中，蕾伊其实说不上了解他，甚至比不上本·索洛。后者的情绪大多猛烈如风暴，狰狞却赤裸，一览无余，蕾伊偶尔深陷其中，但只要咬咬牙，也不难脱身；固然两人时而也无比相似，那就是当他们赌上一切的时候，眼中那种慨然的深邃；可卢克一般都无比沉静，说沉静似乎有点肤浅，大抵应该是寂寞，或者还有，溃败之后的无可奈何，难以名状的徒劳与无力，于是只能强迫自己做一个难以看透的人，以至于蕾伊总是深陷其中，那情绪让她漂浮，痛切却迷醉，在卢克为自己建造的迷宫之中难以脱身。

蕾伊无法想象卢克年轻时的姿态。莱娅总是无比神往且惋惜地怀念二十多年之前，那是他们的黄金时代，金发的男孩即使在塔图因的滚滚风沙之中都能张扬地微笑，眼睛湛蓝如同星辰。每个人都轮廓鲜明，带着灼目的热情，不是征服却是守护的决心，和即便经过痛彻心扉的失去，依旧能够重整旗鼓的力量。

可时间总是吊诡而讽刺，蕾伊此刻面对着的或许是旧时代留下的唯一一颗星辰，他说话的样子有那么一瞬间真的和卢克无比相似，不知道是谁融合了谁的影子。

“请放心，我一定会及时交给他。”蕾伊回过神来，应道。

曼达洛人闻言拿出一块金属纹章，上面刻着一只泥角兽。

蕾伊在卢克那里见到过同样的纹章。阿克托的潮湿时而甚于雅汶，但那块纹章完好地包裹在干燥的布料里，没有出现哪怕一丝锈迹。蕾伊曾经瞥见卢克擦拭它，如同精心呵护一个孩子，对于冒犯的恐惧抵不过年轻人的好奇，蕾伊最终还是开口问那是什么。

“这个啊。”她看到卢克的嘴角动了动，“这是我们曾经约定好的一种生活。”

曾经？蕾伊嘴唇翕动，她想问那现在呢，但最终还是不便刨根究底，毕竟人总有不愿透露的情感，譬如她对于本·索洛偶尔的悸动。

后来在只言片语的交谈之中她得知了一些事情，但总是摸不清楚全貌。这些年长者的过往对她来说混沌难解，如同白纸上的几滴墨点，如今面对这个戴着头盔的曼达洛人，蕾伊隐约可以牵出一条线。

然而，她暗自叹息，逝者已矣，再去了解这些只会徒然心痛。他们之间的隐秘，或者鲜有人知的感情，她若放纵自己去窥探，则也不得不面对他人对于她和本·索洛关系的揣测。她已然决定把这些统统像贾库的风沙那样统统埋藏在自己心中，那便将这条暗线也彻底隐去吧。

她接过纹章。金属冰凉，是上好的曼达洛钢，边角圆润，似乎被一双手打磨了多年。曼达洛人不再言语，像一开始那样静静地看着她，在略显尴尬的空气升腾起来之前，他利落地站起身。

“多谢。”他说，随后头也不回地走出会议室。蕾伊陪他走到大门口，期间二人也始终没有交流。蕾伊感觉他身上有种忧郁，似乎再多说一句那种情绪就会冲破而出，她隐约发现对方并非外表显露出的那样刚强，或许正是因为肩上重压太多，内心反而格外脆弱易折。

她目送他走出大门。门外有一条笔直的路，他就沿着那条路走下去，地平线吞没了他最后一点残影，如同一滴透亮的水珠，跌入日光的怀抱。

蕾伊合上车门，撑起雨伞，被热风吹散的雨滴拍打肌肤，时而顺着脖颈流进去，更添几分湿热。她走到那个比她大不了多少的年轻缉毒警身边，瞧见对方的拇指依旧无意识地摩擦着那块纹章，好像身体里有什么东西也随之被磨掉。她比他提前那么几天体验过这种感觉，是从灵魂上蜕下一层皮，被死亡碾压过的、残存却坚定的意志，这不叫成长，这叫讽刺。

\----

丁•贾林不会忘记那个雨夜。他不喜欢下雨，一如他不喜欢风沙。卢克曾经开玩笑似地对他说他爸爸安纳金•天行者最讨厌沙子，丁说我也差不多。在塔图因的时候他整日整日地穿着皮衣，遮挡酷烈的太阳，可内衫却被汗水打湿又被热风烘干，紧紧绑在身上，头盔里也会进沙子，一点一点。俗话说聚沙成塔，塔图因的沙子就是缓缓地侵入，在乳胶垫底下聚成一团，缩进皮衣的皱褶，卷入手枪的齿轮当中咬合、压实。因此他不得不每天换下一套衣服，清洁手枪的间隔也短了好久。

第一次去塔图因的时候，他并没有料想到自己将来会遇见一个来自塔图因的青年。他不喜欢风沙，但却格外喜爱他风沙染成的金发，还有如同大风刮过之后天空一般的眼眸，暴烈的日光为它们染上神采。

可惜这神采会被雅汶的雨水冲淡。这让丁·贾林讨厌雨水的理由又多了一个。他每次来到雅汶，似乎都是下着雨的。皮衣固然防水，可是头盔戴着总觉得憋闷，每到那时候他都会想飞奔到卢克的小屋里，脱下头盔，不隔着雾蒙蒙的目镜看他。灯光——有时候浪漫一些，是烛光——从侧面飞入他的眼睛，如同溶金在宝石上流淌。他会吻他，是的，一个阔别已久的吻，说不清是谁先开始，在雨声最喧嚣的时候，吞咽彼此的喘息。

他会吻他，吻他眼角渐生的皱纹，或许因为岁月，或许因为愁绪；吻他的金发，他的伤疤，他残留着水渍的唇角——只可惜，不是在那个夜晚。

那本来是约定之日，是考核之日。原本格洛古会在那日通过考核，正式成为一名缉毒警，完成他多年来视为使命的理想。丁对此算不上排斥，固然他不愿让自己的儿子以身涉险，可这孩子一向很有主见，同卢克生活多年的浸染也一定程度上养成了他部分坚强的性格，况且还有他小时候的那些经历……纵使他相信自己和卢克已经帮他抚平了大多数创痛，可有些东西还得这孩子自己跨过。

原本应当是荣耀之日，他们共同的荣耀之日。可西西弗的石头从山顶坠落至山脚只需片刻，那孩子——莱娅·奥加纳和韩·索洛的儿子——大开杀戒，也只需要一颗子弹的时间。

“该死的！”还是迟了，自从第一次诡异的枪响过后枪声就连续不断，七次，等到他一脚踹开训练场大门，第九次枪声已然响起。十个人，他们应当一共是十个人，这是第九声，那就可能说明……肾上腺素在血液里狂飙，几乎冲上头顶，太阳穴里仿佛有一根针向外面刺。他第一步迈出，踩到两三个硬物，紧接着一个人影砸过来，丁没来得及细看就一手架住，对方一声闷哼，他才意识到是格洛古。

“格洛古！”他立刻借着余下的推力向侧面一滚，二人翻倒在一旁的置物架后。

“爸爸。”格洛古的声音异常镇静，可丁听得出来，那里面强压着愤怒，甚至盖过了恐惧，“我没事，我们得去救师父。”

丁呼吸一滞，立刻意识到刚才踩到的硬物很可能是卢克四散的机械手零件，否则以他的身手，必然用不上“救”这个词。没呼出来的那口气压着恐惧流向四肢百骸，他觉得身子有点僵，可此时此刻必然不能出错，否则……

“考核用枪一共十发子弹，还有最后一发。”格洛古的声音将他拉回现实。

丁紧靠着倒在地上的置物架，抽出手枪上膛，迅速分析周围环境。对方应当位于他们的右侧，既然卢克推开格洛古，且没有听到最后一声枪响，那么必然卢克仍旧安全。此时此刻对方有一枪未中，最后一枪想必更不愿意浪费，必然会针对此时战斗力偏弱的卢克；而且还有一个不利因素，那就是对方算准了，卢克不会杀了他。

丁深呼吸一口，抹了一把目镜上的水痕，冒险探出头扫了一眼。他们斜对面有一张翻倒的金属桌子，桌子向门边数依次是一道立起来的训练用水泥墙和一堆沙袋，除此之外尽是倒下的尸体，血水四溢，和雨水混在一处。而卢克……应当在最里侧的那张桌子后面，桌面面对着丁，所以他看不到他的身影。

可恶，因为要来参加典礼，他只带了一把小手枪。本·索洛虽然不忌惮卢克，但他丁·贾林可并不害怕对他开枪，如果他要伤害他至亲之人的话。眼下本想必因为他的到来有所收敛，不会立刻贸然行动，而丁因为无法确定他藏身于哪一处掩体，也不愿浪费子弹。空气有略微的凝滞，丁听着背后格洛古强行压稳的呼吸，心里稍稍平静了些许。

叮。

是金属薄片的声音，有些许回荡的余音。丁迅速探身，冲着斜对面的金属桌子放了一枪；随后格洛古迅速冲向那堆沙袋后趴下，抽出一根折叠短棍，展开后变做剑的样子。

“本·索洛，我知道你在那儿。”丁冷冷道。方才那金属声必然是卢克用废掉的机械手零件撞击本的藏身地所发出的声响，敲打在水泥墙和沙袋上都不会发出那样的回声。他知道丁的存在，也信任丁的判断，更笃定丁能够理解他的意思。丁心里一揪，雨水打在头盔上振聋发聩。

“你放下枪，我不杀你。”

对方没有回应。可是渐起的警笛盖过了雨声，他必然要迅速做出决定。丁仍旧冒险向外看了一眼，旋即就有一颗子弹爆炸在置物架的金属板上，那金属板离他太近，訇然起了一阵耳鸣，可他的心却为之一松。

极快的脚步声暴露了对方的去向，丁知道训练场后门还有紧急通道，从这点上来说，本·索洛的确是一个疯狂但却能够审时度势的狠角色，这次若是放他走，必定后患无穷，可丁已经管不了那么多了。

格洛古已经撇下剑冲了出去，这孩子仍旧有点冒失，脚踩在地面上啪啪的水声混着刺耳的警笛。丁的耳鸣更严重了，可本能驱使着他站起身——几乎是连滚带爬地——狂奔向最里面的那张桌子。

卢克。

时间果真是能被拉长的东西，不仅让你觉得向前狂奔的路途如此遥远漫长，还会让过去的事情拖住你，几乎迈不开腿奔跑。就好像眼下丁瞬间觉得自己身后是那座燃烧着的老房子，他抱着格洛古，踉跄着凭借残存的意识奔向那个黑风衣的警察，对方朝他身后开了一枪，再开了一枪，他觉得自己的血仿佛被抽干用来充塞头盔的所有缝隙，他侧着身倒下，护着孩子，余光瞥见那人沙金色的头发。

卢克。

他并不会死，可丁心里还是有一种非常不详的预感，因为这一切仅仅是序幕，他们在溃败，损失惨重。都说塔图因的气候能够将一个人的尸骨风干成木乃伊，丁不知道本·索洛的背叛会不会成为卢克之后生命里永不止歇的风沙，直到将他风干只剩一个空壳。

会不会，连他和格洛古都无法转圜。

他好害怕。

卢克。

从时间的黏膜里缓慢挣出——也许是因为老了吧——他吃力地跨出一大步，看到萎顿在地上的黑色衣角。衣服的主人正缓缓撑起身子，可是每抬高一寸，就会停顿一秒，如同没有上油的机械，缓慢而滞涩。

“卢克！”他恢复了嘶喊的能力，单手抠住桌角逼自己停下，转身，桌角的倒钩扯破手套，掌心里一热。男人全副的重量随即压在他肩膀上，耳鸣淡去，只剩对方粗重的呼吸，隔着头盔化为闷响，丁条件反射似地搂住他，这副躯体的颤抖如同某种磁场，也将他覆盖。格洛古同时赶到，扶住卢克的半边身体。

“说起来……”卢克的声音压在他肩上，听起来仿佛哽咽。丁这才发现经过了这么多年，在不知不觉之间，他的声音已然变得沙哑，染上了风霜的痕迹；但那声近乎哽咽的音节，又让他瞬间回到那个白天，他们洗完澡，湿淋淋地躺在床上，卢克枕着他的大腿，讲述父辈的故事。叙述到尾声，他突然笑了笑，又迅速压低成一声呜咽，说还好他父亲最后寻回了光明，不然自己就真要成达斯·维达的儿子了。彼时他侧过身，头发上的水珠沿着丁的大腿内侧滑下，明明冰凉，但感觉却炽热无比。

“……我还得感谢父亲送给我的这只机械手，不然这份大礼就得让我外甥补上了。”他突然又变回了那个会强颜欢笑的青年，像一个孩子竭力掩藏悲恸。眼眶一热，丁吞下一声叹息，推着他转过身与自己并排，紧紧搂住他的腰。雨水揉皱卢克的衣服，这整个人轻飘得像一张纸，融在黑夜里。丁突然打了个寒颤，可明明雅汶是这么热的天气。

如今回想起来，也许过去的他，早已隐隐约约洞见了未来。

然而此刻身处未来的他，竟然什么预感都没有，只觉得空空荡荡。

原来真正的失去，是连感觉都失去。

丁脱下头盔，将自己从这副躯壳中释放。他要用自己赤裸的双眼，目睹一下死亡的样子。

啊，丁这才想到，原来卢克·天行者也是会死的。

尽管他完成了最后想做的事情，临了也并未遭受什么痛苦，可死亡终究是死亡，是一种残忍的、对生者的剥夺——不知道卢克在最后一刻，有没有想起过他。

一定有，他知道，只不过不是当下的他，而是五年前的他。五年前一别之后，丁就再也没有他的音讯。他找了莱娅问过，可对方拒绝透露，他甚至起过逼问的念头，但深知卢克必然不会喜欢这样。可是难道就放弃么？他曾经回到过雅汶的学校。缉毒警校依旧安然地矗立在那，仿佛一座从来没有改变过的圣殿，他没有走进去，想象中的手指拂过被子弹敲出一个浅痕的桌子，平整的边缘如同凹陷的眼眶。

丁没有放任自己徒劳地伤感。一如当初，卢克选择了自己要走的路。丁无权置喙，但他知道当他走完该走的那段路，他还是会回来的，他只是需要时间——

只不过时间戛然而止。

丁从身后关上门。入殓师应当已经完成了对那副躯壳最后的装裱。

他迈出一步，但到中途又顿住，接着失去平衡歪歪斜斜地踏下。小腿肌肉抽痛，几乎让他难以站立。

他继续机械地迈动双腿，每踏出一步，就深呼吸一次。他的脸，青年的，壮年的，不停在他脑海中闪动。四周的白墙仿佛强光探照灯，让他晕眩。据说人死之前过往的回忆会像电影一样在脑海中回放，但丁不知道原来对于某位逝者的记忆也会在突然之间无比清晰，就像大雾消散之后鳞次栉比的房屋，每一幢房子里面，都有一个故事。

他看到关押格洛古的房子。那时他还是个赏金猎人，踩在刀锋上小心翼翼过活，黑白两道的生意他都接。看着那么一群小孩子被用做新型毒品的试验体，他自认不是好人，不会慈悲为怀，不会救人于水火；他救那群孩子，不过是因为自私地想到了过去的自己。

可惜那么一群孩子，只救出一个格洛古。事后想起来，他竟然能那么莽撞，那么拼命，在随后赶来的缉毒警眼皮底下侥幸逃脱；他甚至自责，是否因为自己，让剩下那些孩子失去了生命。

不过还好救出来一个。制甲者让他将那个孩子带到育婴堂，可孩子在怀里紧紧握着他的手指，他又该死地心软。将他留在身边，不知道是陪伴，还是祸端。丁·贾林，你就是个懦夫，他不止一次地在心里唾骂自己，你应该给他安全，而不是受那操蛋的感情驱使。

依旧是藏在心里的这个懦夫，允许那个叫做卢克·天行者的年轻人一步一步地接近，直到他再也无法忽视他的存在。

从他救出孩子那天起就知道有人在默默地观察他。那人……似乎没有恶意，丁的直觉告诉他，对方在确认什么东西，一旦他得到答案，就会离开，或者采取行动。他是个高手，巧妙地绕开丁设下的全部障碍或者陷阱，黑豹一般矫健且隐秘。他似乎常穿黑色，某次丁在酒吧里找格里夫接任务，一个身穿黑色连帽衫的青年坐在吧台前喝酒，灯光在金发上流淌，沿着鬓角落下，在唇边勾勒一个惬意的弧度。丁知道那就是他，因为气质，那种有意无意间散发出的气息，平和，却暗含一种庄严。丁只迅速扫了一眼，对方就察觉，环顾四周之后看着某个方向，微微扬起嘴角。丁发觉，对方知道他在哪，只是刻意不去看，他如此明显的自我暴露，仿佛在告诉他，他的目的不是伤害。

那是什么呢？丁时常想。

对方现身的频率并不高，长则一月一次，短则两周一次，就这样断断续续过了一年。丁实在讨厌这种如影随形甩也甩不掉的感觉，曾经一度想索性逼他出来问个清楚。如此提心吊胆过活，自己这个赏金猎人着实憋屈。那段时间佣金都少了很多，部分因为担心格洛古的安全，部分因为这人让他实在无法放开手脚。

丁想到这，不自觉地笑了笑，倘若卢克眼下在他身边，那必定会笑得无比开怀，然后连连摆手。他会说：我不是那个意思，我就是想确保孩子的安全，当时那个情况啊，你知道的——然后故作严肃地凝视着他——那会儿我还完全没把你放在眼里呢，虽然你，嗯，也挺可爱的。沙漠小镇长大的青年睫毛低垂，盖住眼底的腼腆，伸出手抓一抓后脑勺，金发凌乱地四处翘起来，像金色的沙子在他心里缓缓研磨。不管怎么说——他若是不回应的话——对方会急急地补充，最后可是我救了你和小格洛古啊。

是啊，所以你的目的是拯救吧。丁想问他。

你想拯救所有人，是吧？丁向来嘲笑这种个人英雄主义式的美好愿景，置身于道德之上，带着类似救世主的、居高临下的悲悯。鲜血不知道从哪个地方涌出，模糊视线的时候，丁隔着头盔听到他的叫喊，近乎嘶吼，可丁还是听不清，爆炸暂时削弱了他的听觉，耳边的声音就像是泡沫一个个破碎。

“带着孩子走！”丁用尽全身力气大喊，浓稠的血滑进口腔，仿佛生吃了一块铁，压住舌根，逐渐麻木。他的身体颠簸起来，似乎是被人扯着往什么方向走，衣服领口扼住他的喉咙。他搂紧怀里的孩子，他还记得，那是他的孩子，在他怀里颤抖，像一线微弱跳动的血脉。他确定自己还听到了什么声音，可他此刻只能徒劳地呓语，求那个不知道是谁的人带孩子走。

那种拯救愿望的可笑之处就在于，两个人都想救，最后却一个都救不了。

丁的眼前一阵昏黑，紧接着又有狰狞的红色撕咬他的双眼，像是溺水的人不停在水面上浮沉，直到肺部灌满死亡。他无法呼吸，背部仿佛在被车轮碾压。

“我必须得摘下你的头盔。”一个声音闯入。四周喧嚣的杂音突然变小了，丁不知道是这声音过于突兀，还是自己的听觉逐渐恢复。不，不行，我的信条。

“你的信条不会看着你死，曼达洛人。”看吧，还是有笨蛋两个都想拯救。

丁扯开嘴角想讥笑，可鲜血沿着鼻子和胡髭流进来，反倒让他剧烈咳嗽起来。

“听我的。”对方声音沉稳，四周的世界逐渐剥离，“你还想见到你的孩子吗？”

他已经说不出话，只能拼尽全力点头，不知道是对着哪个问题。

失去意识之前，他自嘲似地想，看吧，你还是谁都拯救不了。

“你救一个赏金猎人可是会给自己惹麻烦的，警官。”丁躺在光裸的床板上，烧热的针尖穿过鼻梁上薄薄的皮肤。他感觉不到什么，因为身体上其余的部分更痛，就像钉子敲碎每块骨骼。

“你都不怕麻烦，我怕什么。”青年笑了笑，“哎，别动，否则会留疤。”

丁醒来这么一会儿，已经听到青年笑了两次，忍住笑三次，此刻近距离凝视着他的脸，金色的睫毛在眼睛上落下阴影，把浅蓝染成深蓝，像极北处的海水。丁思及此，突然觉得心平地起风似地摇动，血液像加了泵涌上脸颊，他不自觉地闭上眼，偏了偏头。青年伸出一只手贴着他耳侧扶正，又温言道：“放心，我缝合技术还是很高超的。而且——

“也不是什么警官，叫我卢克就好，卢克·天行者。”

丁第一次误判，是自己会收养格洛古；第二次误判，是有人会来突袭自己的房子；第三次误判，是卢克·天行者会以身涉险来救他。

救世主不是反抗者，而是命运的使者本身，他们背后的宏大叙事早就写好了能被后世传颂的赞歌。卢克·天行者似乎不是救世主，而是被命运玩弄的木偶，他得到身边的人又失去，被逼着前行、怒吼、用尽全力拯救，只是为求心里的那一点平静。

“知道吗，丁，塔图因风沙过境之后的那一个瞬间最为安静，静得你几乎能听到星星的声音。”

丁终于走近那口棺材，棺中人面目栩栩如生，严肃没有一丝笑意，金发混杂灰白，眼眸此时合上，就再不能睁开。丁很奇怪自己竟然流不出眼泪，是不是雅汶的大雨已经替他哭了好久。

他抬起手想触碰，却又垂下，手套禁锢住曾经掠过卢克金发的触感，这样也好，就这样封缄，也永远不会忘记。

第四次也是最后一次误判，是他，丁·贾林，会爱上卢克·天行者。

我现在不能吻你了，卢克。丁在心里说。你太安静了，安静到我觉得呼吸都会搅扰你。

他把手伸进口袋，拿出一个泥角兽纹章。昨天夜间，那个女孩来找他，递给他一样东西。

是卢克的纹章。

他单手搭在棺材边沿，另一只手将那纹章举到唇边，翻过，双唇轻触那背后的字样，是刀刻出的一个单词。他轻吻上去，单词的边缘被打磨得无比光滑，他想象卢克坐在桌前慢慢雕刻的侧脸，胡须盖住他柔和的下巴，双眼微微眯起，嘴角抿成一道紧绷的直线；他想象卢克会在多少个夜晚想起他，身边的床榻，总给他留一方空间；他想象卢克或许会笑，或许会计划劫后的生活，或许会怀念他们往昔的缠绵，又或许，会轻轻呢喃出那个词。

Cyari’ka。

**-fin-**


End file.
